cn u b my TXTM8?
by hyan-hye
Summary: When Iruka got his bonus, the first thing that came into his mind was to buy a cell phone for Naruto. He hates not knowing where Naruto is when he’s not at home. He thought that a cell phone may help solve this problem. Or maybe worsen it? [SasuNaru]
1. who's this?

**Title: **cn u b my TXTM8? (Can you be my text mate?)  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto  
**Warnings/Notes: **OOC, AU, wrong grammar (I'm not really good in tenses of verbs and stuff like that… sorry about that. Please bear with me. Thank you.)  
**Summary: **When Iruka got his bonus, the first thing that came into his mind was to buy a cell phone for Naruto. He hates not knowing where Naruto is when he's not at home. He thought that a cell phone may help solve this problem. Or maybe worsen it?

* * *

"Iruka-sensei, I'm going out." Naruto called out before he leaves

"Where are you going?" Iruka asked

"I need load for my cell phone. It says 'check operator services'"

"What? Didn't I gave you cell phone load yesterday? Don't tell me you already--"

"Yeah, I think I did. Sorry Iruka-sensei."

Iruka sighed "It's okay. Be careful."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hu u? (Who you?)**

Iruka is like Naruto's mother in a way or two. He pays for Naruto's apartment, cooks for him, cleans the place for him, checks whether everything is going fine, takes care of him, teaches him, worries about him. Okay, maybe that's not 'in a way or two'.

It's already 9 o'clock in the evening and Naruto's apartment is still empty. With no cell phone Iruka didn't know how to contact Naruto and ask where he is, That's the time Iruka thought _It'll be better if I can contact Naruto whenever and wherever he is. At least I'll know if he's okay or if he needs something_,_ I know! I'll get him one next month._

_

* * *

"Good morning Naruto!" Iruka knocks on Naruto's door "It's me. I have something to give you."_

Naruto opened the door wide enough to let Iruka in "Good morning Iruka-sensei." Naruto yawned then scratched his stomach "Come in."

"Did you eat your breakfast already? If not, you can always come by my house." He smiled at him

"I already ate." He answered though he just woke up and hasn't eaten anything yet. Naruto likes Iruka, he really does. He's like a mother at the same time a father to him. But he hates bothering his teacher that's why sometimes he lies. He tries his best not to be a burden to Iruka, but he can't help it. It's unavoidable. "Thanks for the offer though." Naruto grinned at him

"I have something for you." Iruka searched his pockets then sat down on Naruto's sofa.

"What is it?" he jumped couple of times excitedly before took a seat next to Iruka

"This." He placed it on Naruto's right hand

"Woah! Is this really for ---?" He pointed at himself "But why?"

"Yes. It's for you. So that I'll know where to find you if ever you're not home." He smiled again at him

"Iruka-sensei you worry too much. But you know… you know… I'm really happy! Thank you very much!" Naruto hugged Iruka tightly while looking at his new cell phone " I promise I'll take care of it."

Iruka embraced him back then told him "Don't promise me that you'll take care of the cell phone." he let go of the Naruto then said "But promise me you'll always take good care of yourself, okay?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei! Thanks again!" He beamed at him

* * *

**Naruto's side of the story:**

That night, Naruto scanned his cell phone's contents. _I never thought I'll ever have a cell phone. clicks woah! There are games too! Cool! _his smile widened a bit. _What's my number again? Iruka-sensei told me I'll find it in the 'Contacts' hmmm… ah… here it is…I have to memorize it just in case._ _09164407101... Heheh… piece of cake. Now, without looking… 091-- what? Hehehe_

"Geez, It's really hard if it's your first time having a cell phone. I have no one to talk to at all. I mean… Iruka-sensei must be sleeping by now." Naruto entered some numbers then pressed the button "Call"

The number he dialed rang once, twice, thrice then Naruto pressed the "End Call" button. He wondered what would happen next. One, the owner of the cell phone is already asleep; two, the owner is awake but chose to ignore him or three, the owner-- at that moment his cell phone beeped which means there's a new message -- will send him a message and ask him who he is and why did he called. Naruto smiled _Hello my new text mate_

He opened his Inbox and saw a message from the number he called earlier, it says "…"

"What the heck? Is this person playing a guessing game with me?" Naruto whispered "Troublesome." _Wah, I'm beginning to sound like Shikamaru! Nooo!!! I don't want to be lazy as a rock!!! Naruto, calm down… I have to focus on what's important right now… what does '…' means?_

Naruto didn't know what to answer so he replied with "Eh?". Later on, he received another message which made him a little angry , it says "If you're one of the members of "The Fan girls(1)", sorry but I will NOT go out with you. I'm busy and I want to sleep already. Don't text me again. Thank you."

_Fan girls huh? The this person must be a guy… a very arrogant, conceited, proud and snob guy. _As expected Naruto followed what the person said and didn't reply on the message ever, he went to sleep and the world ended. _Huh, as if?! Like I'll listen to someone as stuck-up as him! _He replied "fan girl? Me? Yuck.. Are you drunk or something? Fyi I'm a guy and a straight one too!"

A quick reply came "How would I know, it's not like I know you. Anyway who are you? And are you even aware what time it is…"

Naruto immediately typed "I'm Naruto, don't you forget it. And yes of course I know what time it is." He cracked a big grin after pressing the "Send" button _Beat that bastard!_

He then received a new message saying "Naruto huh? If you REALLY know what time it is, then sleep already!" Naruto replied "Hey what's your name?"

Naruto waited for a reply but none came. _Seems like Mr. Arrogant went to sleep already. How dare he?! Arrgghhh!!!_ Soon after that he went to sleep as well.

* * *

**Sasuke's side of the story:**

Sasuke just finished taking a bath when he heard his phone ringing. He k new it wasn't an urgent call since he changed the ring tone for the important incoming calls, this way he'll easily identify whether the call is worth answering or not.

He replied "…" since he didn't know what to say. Then he received a reply saying "Eh?"

_Is this person crazy or something?_ _The message must be from a girl… a girl from that hideous club. _So Sasuke replied "If you're one of the members of "The Fan girls(1)", sorry but I will NOT go out with you. I'm busy and I want to sleep already. Don't text me again. Thank you."

"I want to sleep already, it's almost midnight." He yawned then laid down on his bed, he was about to close his eyes when his phone beeped. _Annoying! _

"fan girl? Me? Yuck.. Are you drunk or something? Fyi I'm a guy and a straight one too!" _Hmm.. A boy.. This is the first time someone unknown messaged me… someone who is not a part of that club . I think this guy's a loud and an energetic person. Interesting…_

Sasuke typed in "How would I know, it's not like I know you. Anyway who are you? And are you even aware what time it is…" Then pressed "Send". A fast answer came "I'm Naruto, don't you forget it. And yes of course I know what time it is."

_Hmm… are you mocking me? What an idiot… _He signed _I'm tired, I'm gonna sleep. _Sasuke sent his last message for the day saying "Naruto huh? If you REALLY know what time it is, the sleep already!"

_Whatever happens is not my problem. I want to sleep already. I'm exhausted. _Sasuke's phone beeped but this time he ignored it. _Talk to you tomorrow… Naruto._

**To be continued..

* * *

**

(1) "The Fan girls" is the name of the fan club of Sasuke in the story.

Hige: Thanks for reading this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it last night. Sorry for the grammatical errors and if someone has extra time please do email me some of my mistakes and tell me what I should do so that I change it since I have no beta and proof reader right now… wah! They're all in vacation! Lucky bastards! well anyway, thanks again. And don't forget to review. Love ya'll.


	2. where are you now?

**Title: **cn u b my TXTM8? (Can you be my text mate?)  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto  
**Warnings/Notes: **OOC, AU, wrong grammar (I'm not really good in tenses of verbs and stuff like that… sorry about that. Please bear with me. Thank you.)  
**Summary: **When Iruka got his bonus, the first thing that came into his mind was to buy a cell phone for Naruto. He hates not knowing where Naruto is when he's not at home. He thought that a cell phone may help solve this problem. Or maybe worsen it?

* * *

"Damn that annoying bastard!" Naruto yelled as he deleted the message of his 'text mate' last night

"What's wrong Naruto? You seemed to be in a bad mood." Iruka asked not looking at Naruto because he's currently cooking. Naruto decided to spend the day with Iruka since Iruka insisted and because it's Saturday.

"That guy is so full of it. One minute he's asking my name the other minute he's ignoring me." he sneered _I mean, what is wrong with him!!! Argh!_

"I see. So you found a text mate huh?" He took a sip of the soup he's making

"Yeah, I guess I did." Naruto stared at his cell phone "But then again… maybe I didn't."

"Hmm… why is that?"

"Because it's almost lunch and I haven't received any message from him." Just then, as if what Naruto said was the cue, his cell phone beeped. He looked at the screen, it was blinking saying "New Message: Bastard". The blond boy grinned when Iruka saw it he gave out a little smile.

"What did he say?" He asked his favorite student

"He said "Good Morning." Heh. I think he just woke up. I'll reply." He swiftly pressed the button and sent his reply.

"Talk about text mates… did you already messaged or called Sakura?" Naruto froze for a moment remembering his girl. "Don't tell me you forgot her?" Iruka asked slightly laughing.

"Iruka-sensei, I beg you… don't tell her yet." Naruto pleaded "Please, I'll do anything."

"Why? She's your girlfriend right? Of course she have to know about this." Iruka set the table for the two of them

"But if she knew, then I couldn't text my text mate anymore." His mobile beeped, he opened the message. He reads it mentally "Hey, about last night… what did you say?" He replied "I was asking about your name." But when he pressed the send button, he didn't notice he also clicked the call button. Without knowing he called his text mate. And his text mate, being unaware of the situation, answered the call.

He walked towards the dining table and took a seat "It's because if she finds out she'll probably say I'm actually texting another girl and I'm covering it up by saying it's a guy and by mentioning a random name."

"I think you're over reacting Naruto. Even though it took a long time before she answered you and became your girlfriend, I'm sure she really loves you." He showed a comforting smile

"It's not about whether she really loves me or not. It's just that sometimes she becomes very possessive and sometimes she's getting jealous just about anyone who talks to me. I thin k she doesn't trust me enough." Naruto took a bite of his lunch

"I know she has faith in you. Maybe she's just afraid that someone will take you away from her. You know, that's the same feeling I got when you told me you have a girlfriend." he stopped to get Naruto's full attention and when he did he continued "I thought she'll take you away from me."

Naruto laughed "You know Iruka-sensei, you're my number one. My one and only" Just then, Naruto's phone cut the call immediately because his load was lower than the minimum credit to make a call. "Iruka-sensei. Well, to be honest, it's more like you're my father." He beamed a big smile at Iruka and Iruka smiled back. Then they continued eating.

After eating, Naruto stood up to get his phone. When he type a message for his text mate and send it a message appear on the screen, it says "Check operator services"

"Iruka-sensei, I'm going out." Naruto called out before he leaves

"Where are you going?" Iruka asked

"I need load for my cell phone. It says 'check operator services'"

"What? Didn't I gave you cell phone load yesterday? Don't tell me you already--"

"Yeah, I think I did. Sorry Iruka-sensei."

Iruka sighed "It's okay. Be careful."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled

-

**Sasuke's side of the story**

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg' Sasuke's alarm clock rang

_Shut up. Stupid alarm clock _He threw his alarm clock on the floor, which of course stopped the alarm clock from ringing. When Sasuke realized he actually threw his alarm clock he sat up and bent at the side of his bed to see if his alarm clock is still working _Great, I need to buy a new one._

Sasuke picked his mobile up and typed in a good morning then sent it to Naruto. He also received a good morning in return. He looked into his inbox, he was surprised to find it empty. He thought he must've deleted the messages unconsciously. He didn't even get to read the last message Naruto sent him. So he texted him again "Hey, about last night… what did you say?"

He immediately received a reply, but before he could open it, his phone rang, Naruto's calling _Talk about aggressive type of people. _He answered his call.

"Hello?" but no one answered him on the other end of the line _Must be a prank. _Sasuke was about to end the call when he heard someone's voice,

"It's because if she finds out she'll probably say I'm actually texting another girl and I'm covering it up by saying it's a guy and by mentioning a random name."

"I think you're over reacting Naruto. Even though it took a long time before she answered you and became your girlfriend, I'm sure she really loves you."

_So, the first voice I heard was Naruto's_

"It's not about whether she really loves me or not. It's just that sometimes she becomes very possessive and sometimes she's getting jealous just about anyone who talks to me. I thin k she doesn't trust me enough."

"I know she has faith in you. Maybe she's just afraid that someone will take you away from her. You know, that's the same feeling I got when you told me you have a girlfriend. I thought she'll take you away from me."

"You know Iruka-sensei, you're my number one. My one and only"

His phone beeped and the call ended automatically. Sasuke didn't know how to react. He knew that he should mind his own business but he has never encountered someone like this. Someone who has a girlfriend at the same time has a guy whom he proposed to saying stuff like 'My one and only" and a text mate.

Apparently , Sasuke clearly misunderstood what's going on with his text mate but this didn't turned him off and didn't prevent him from texting Naruto. The truth is he became more interested. This is why he sent a message to Naruto,

"My name's Sasuke."

To be continued…

* * *

Hige: eheheheh... hope you enjoyed reading that. Anyway, the betad version will be up by next week so please do excuse all grammar errors and stuff.. love ya'll!


	3. found you

**Title: **cn u b my TXTM8? (Can you be my text mate?)  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto  
**Warnings/Notes: **OOC, AU, wrong grammar (I'm not really good in tenses of verbs and stuff like that… sorry about that. Please bear with me. Thank you.)  
**Summary: **When Iruka got his bonus, the first thing that came into his mind was to buy a cell phone for Naruto. He hates not knowing where Naruto is when he's not at home. He thought that a cell phone may help solve this problem. Or maybe worsen it?

* * *

It's been a week since Sasuke became Naruto's text mate and it's been a week since Sasuke secretly (but he didn't intent to) listened to Naruto's conversation with Iruka about Naruto's girlfriend. Sasuke still didn't know the truth. He couldn't bring himself to ask.

Sasuke heard his phone beeped, he opened the message and read it "Hey Sasuke, don't text me for a while okay. I have a date. hehehe" Sasuke replied "Where?" He didn't know why he was asking. He wasn't really interested. Or maybe he was, well, maybe just a little. " At the Plaza Square. Why?" The raven swiftly reply "No reason."

--

The Plaza Square was packed with people specifically couples, obviously because it was a nice spot and because it was Saturday. A fountain can be found in the middle of the park. Many cheery blossom trees were neatly aligned and placed around the plaza. The blonde boy walked with his girlfriend hand-in-hand while talking about random things. Usually about Sakura, malls, Sakura, clothes and Sakura, oh and did I mention Sakura? If it wasn't Naruto she was dating, that guy would've been irritated but not Naruto. He seriously loved the pink-haired girl and listened to everything she said while smiling and nodding, sometimes giving little comments but most of the time he just looked at her and smile.

It wasn't long until Sasuke arrived in Plaza Square. _So this is where he is… now to find him _Sasuke stopped for a while and realized something. The problem wasn't where to find him but how to find him. The only thing he knew about Naruto was his name and that he has a girlfriend and a boyfriend (which he didn't know was a false information).

Sasuke began walking around the place. Looking on people's faces without turning his head, trying to hide the fact that he's actually searching for someone. He passed by a group of talking people. He intently listen to their voices. He was thinking maybe he can find Naruto by searching for his voice. After 15 minutes of listening and looking for him, he still didn't find his text mate.

"Naruto, let's get ice cream!" Just then he heard a high-pitched voice behind him. _Definitely a girl…_He was about to continue walking when he remembered the name the girl called out. He stopped from walking, debating on whether he should look back or not. He really didn't want to be unfair to Naruto, he knew a time will come when he and his text mate will see each other _What am I thinking? It's the reason why I'm here in the first place. _Sasuke turned around and saw a blonde-haired boy with a pink-headed girl. The boy in front of him must been in his age. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans while the girl beside him was wearing a green miniskirt, white sleeveless and a faded blue bolero. _There's a lot of people, he wouldn't even notice me staring at him so it'll be alright. _He wanted confirmation, he reached for his cell phone in his pocket and without bringing it out he speed dialed Naruto's number.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment realizing he forgot to turn his cell phone off. Luckily it's on silent mode. It vibrated but he didn't picked it up. The brunette saw his reaction and was convinced that he's facing Naruto. At last, Naruto noticed at a guy in front of them, who'd been staring at them for a while now. He glanced at the stranger and met his eyes. The moment Sasuke saw Naruto's ocean blue eyes, he turned his head on the other direction. Naruto dismissed it quickly, he thought _Maybe he liked my girlfriend… haha… give up she's mine. _Naruto smiled inwardly while he let himself be pulled by Sakura to an ice-cream stand.

"So, that really is him." Sasuke whispered remembering what Naruto said about not letting his girlfriend know he has a cell phone.

---

That evening Naruto sent Sasuke a message saying that he's home and that his date went fine. It also contained some things that caught Sasuke's attention "I also saw this weird guy with black eyes and hair staring at us. You know I think he liked my girlfriend." _So you remember me huh? That's good I guess. Then again I can't tell him I saw them earlier, if he remembered that someone was staring at them. _The pale boy sighed "are you sure he's looking at her?" He smirked then sent the message.

Naruto received the message and didn't stop to think he responded immediately "Of course! I'm girlfriend is very very pretty!" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that and decided he shouldn't reply to what Naruto said because the conversation is going nowhere. He made a new message and sent it.

"Why is he suddenly asked whether I'm living with someone right now? Of course a normal person would think that I'm living with my parents, not that Sasuke's not normal… or maybe he really isn't." He didn't want sympathy from anyone specially from someone he didn't know much about so he reply "Yeah, I'm living with my uncle." He lied though, saying Iruka is not his teacher but his uncle. Again his cell phone beeped , and the blondie replied "Iruka."

That's when Sasuke remembered the conversation he heard between Naruto and an unknown guy named Iruka. And found out that what he's been thinking about the boy was wrong. _So he's not a lover but his uncle _Sasuke felt bad for accusing Naruto of two-timing but still he can't stop himself from smiling. It seemed like a his chest was lighter after finding out that Naruto wasn't cheating on his girlfriend.

_That's good then. I'm glad. One down… _after he realized what he just said he stared at his cell phone while talking to himself "What the… Crap." He closed his eyes and let himself fell down on his bed and drifted to sleep.

To be continued….


	4. meet me

Disclaimer: Not Mine  
A/N:Gah! Super late update! hides under the table  
WARNING: Mention of SaiIno, a little Sakura bashing, and SasuNaru X3

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet me

The morning came and Sasuke quickly grabbed his cell phone as he went to the bathroom. There are 5 missed calls and 19 messages. _Must be the dobe. _He opened them one by one and to his surprise, only 2 of the 19 messages are Naruto's. The first one says good night and the other one says good morning. He replied a good morning before scanning the other messages. All of them came from the girls in his fans club except for one. It was from Hinata, his cousin, he opened it, she was inviting him to a reunion. It was something he couldn't disagree with so he answered that he'll be there.

Just then, Naruto replied:_You must be tired yesterday, I mean, you suddenly didn't reply so I called but you didn't answer.:_

Sasuke replied ::Not really.::

Sasuke put his cell phone on his table. He needs to get ready for the reunion tonight. Hinata asked him to go to the class reunion. And since he got nothing better to do, he considered going after all it's not like he doesn't know the people he expected to see there.

The whole day Sasuke and Naruto talked through text and truth to be told Sasuke was having fun, not that he'll admit it.

When he reached the place where the reunion's gonna be held, the raven looked for his cousin Hinata and easily found her, with her cousin Neji and some of her friends Ino, Tenten and Lee. Hinata saw him and greeted him instantly

"Hello Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you came." She smiled at him

"Yeah." He answered flatly

"Did you bring anyone else?"

"Is it allowed?" If he had known he would have brought Naruto along

"Yes. Actually Ino brought someone, do you want to meet her?" Hinata knew Sasuke hated meeting people and he still do but she also know that Sasuke couldn't refuse her simply because she knew something about the boy that can NOT be revealed especially not to his parents. Sasuke nodded and followed her.

Hinata stopped in front of their former classmates. The white-eyed girl called Ino, the blond went towards them with a pink haired girl behind her.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! You haven't change one bit, you're still gorgeous as ever." Ino greeted. She may be one of the Sasuke's fan girls but she doesn't really stalk him like what other girls do. This is also why she's friends with Sasuke, not close, just friends.

"Right. I'm going home. This is pointless." Sasuke was about to turn when Ino grabbed his arm

"Oh come on! Let me introduce you to a friend of mine before you go." The Uchiha, knowing there's nothing he can do about it, settled for nodding.

"This is Haruno Sakura, Sakura this is Uchiha Sasuke, our former class president and the most handsome guy in our batch." Sakura blushed as she looked at Sasuke dreamily while the Uchiha raised an eyebrow at her.

_I've seen her before… somewhere… _just then it hit him, _how can I forget, she's the one latching onto Naruto's arm. Lucky bitch._

"Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna leave you guys alone for awhile. Shikamaru's calling me. See you later!" Ino waved at Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata before disappearing in the middle of the crowd. As soon as she was face-to-face with Shikamaru, the boy asked her

"What do you think you're doing? You do know Uchiha's gay right?" His voice was of concern but his facial expression was still screaming 'bored'

"Of course I knew. That's the most obvious thing in the world Shika." The blonde crossed her arms in front of her chest " But then, let's see what would happen."

"Nothing would happen and you know that."

"I know." She just smirked at him as if she perfectly planned everything _Oh Sakura, Be prepared to have your heart broken. This is my revenge_

"Ino, it's better to stop this now. She'll get hurt and you know that." Shikamaru thought it was troublesome but then so is comforting Ino when she had an argument with Sakura.

"Shika, When we were in 12th grade, I met this boy I easily fell in love with. And we both knew who he is…"

"Sai…" The brunette filled in

"Yes. And we got together. But after a month or so we broke up. No one knew what happened but Sai and Sakura, you know why?" Ino continued nearly teary eyed, the boy just stared at her "Because Sakura took Sai away from me. She knew that Sai has a girlfriend…and she still.. And I couldn't believe it because she's my friend…" Shikamaru placed his hand on her head trying to comfort her.

"Then I guess it's fine. We don't know her anyway." (1) She nodded in reply

* * *

Sasuke wanted to know more about his text mate Naruto, his Naruto. But he just didn't know how to ask her. She'd freak out if she found out that he is the blond boy's text mate. She didn't even know that he has a cell phone. Sasuke started typing on his phone while Sakura ogled him.

::Naruto, do you know where your girlfriend is right now?:: He sent the message with a serious look and he receive a quick reply

:She said she's at home and that she's tired… so probably she's in bed resting.: Sasuke smirked at that _Liar Liar _

The onyx eyed teen put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Sakura. Oh now he knew how to play this game. Yes this is a game. Where in he will surely win and have the blond haired boy for himself.

"So…" Sasuke clicked the record button on his cell phone "Do you have a boyfriend?" He started

Sakura blushed before answering "Yes."

Sasuke was surprised at that but he didn't show it. But before he could speak, the pink haired girl explained "We go on dates but I don't love him. I only agreed because I pity him"

"Oh… What's your boyfriend's name anyway?" Sasuke asked again.

"Naruto." She answered confidently

"Ah. Sorry then, I didn't know that--" Sakura cut him off

"Oh but wait, the truth is me and boyfriend are breaking up so you don't have to feel discourage."

"Discourage?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at her

"Yes, well ---" Sakura used her cell phone to dial Naruto's home phone number. As expected Naruto picked it up quickly

"Hey baby!" Naruto answered cheerful knowing that Sakura was on the other line

"Naruto, I'm sorry but something came up." She said in her most apologetic

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" Naruto tried to understand what she was trying to say. Trying to look for another meaning for the words she wanted to tell him, because he knew exactly what will come next.

"I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye."

"But--" She hanged up on him. And together Naruto's world fell apart.

_My poor Naru _Sasuke thought while mentally shaking his head. Sasuke saw everything. How Sakura easily broke his Naruto's heart, how she smiled when she turned to look at him and announced that she's single again. But Sasuke felt happy as well. Happy that they broke up.

"So… we can go out tomorrow if you're available." She smiled sweetly at him but it's never gonna fool him

"Who said I was interested in the first place." It wasn't a question. Just then Sasuke felt his cell phone vibrated. He took it from his pocket and there Naruto's name was blinking. He answered it knowing that Naruto needed him

"Hey."

"Sasuke" Came Naruto's tired voice _He probably just finished crying_

"What's wrong?" The raven's voice was soft that surprised Sakura, since she never thought he could speak that way

"Ano sa… Are you busy?"

"No of course I'm not busy, I wouldn't have answered your call if I was."

"Sasuke I want to see you. Right now."

"Right now?" Sasuke was a bit surprised, isn't it too sudden

"Yes. Right _now._" And who is Sasuke to bring down an opportunity to be with his never-seen (2) text mate

"Sure. Where?"

"Plaza Square."

"But its--"

"It's the nearest landmark here.. It's okay if you don't---"

"No, I'm coming over dobe. Wait for me there."

"Thanks." And with that they ended their conversation.

Sasuke hurriedly looked for Hinata to tell her that he's leaving. He reasoned out that it's an emergency. And when Sakura called out to him he only said "Sorry something very important came up." and left the club.

* * *

TBC

(1) Sakura wasn't their classmate, schoolmate or even batch mate so only Ino is her friend no one else  
(2) Sasuke already saw Naruto. Naruto saw him too but didn't know it was him,

Review please? And thanks for reading


	5. be there

First of all I want to thank everyone who keeps on reviewing and supporting me. It means a LOT. And I'm glad no one's lecturing me about how short the story is XD but wait, I'll make it up to you this time. I also wanted to thank Teh Horneh Seme. I love love love you! .

_Review Replies:_

**Kunonakume** - I haven't seen that movie yet… who's the main actor/actress btw? I might as well check it out. Eheheh And It's pretty obvious that I don't like Sakura that much. Though I hate Karin more for certain reasons. And "who breaks up with someone you love just to date another one, in this case the sexy Uchiha Sasuke?" ooohhhh! Me! Me! LoL just kidding! Sasuke's only for Naruto XD

**whisper.of.dreamzz** - Lol yey! Ehehe makes me feel excited

**Chiyume** - now that you mentioned about them meeting each other it made me feel nervous. I hope I could write it the way I imagined how the scenes should be.

**Shinkei**- w00t! Thanks!

**iloveme5895** - ROFL sorry if it's not as elaborated as it should be. But anyway, it made you feel the way I feel about her so yay!

**StainedGlassCuts**- no offense taken. Yeah, my writing sucks though I could the language just fine. But yeah I did what you told me and got myself a beta reader. Yey! Though it's probably temporary since I don't wanna bother her all the time and Thanks!

**.Gabby-chan182.**- yeah I think so too. I'll try to slow it down a bit.

* * *

Okay guys, I'm on major crack XD sorry about the random response. But yeah, I love you all and thanks a bunch for reviewing! Now on with the chapter 5. 

Oh look, it's a miracle, I really am writing Chapter 5...

* * *

**Chapter 5: b der (be there)**

Sasuke went out of the building quickly and ran to his car. All his emotions were kept inside. He was happy yet sad, excited yet nervous. He got inside the car and closed the door. When a simple thought crossed his mind, he froze on the spot.

Naruto saw him at that very park as a stranger. What if the boy---

_Nah. He can't just get angry with me and ignore me, especially in his current state , right?_

_Right?_

Oh great, his inner voice just left him alone. The raven was still contemplating whether or not he should go. After all, this was NOT the only chance he'll get to meet Naruto in the future. But then again, this was the perfect chance. By tomorrow, Sakura would've apologized to Naruto and they'll be together again as if nothing happened, then there'll be no place for him, Which will make the situation worse. Sasuke started the car's machine and drove outside of the parking lot. It's now or never. If he turns left, he'll go straight home and just tell Naruto he isn't feeling well. That's easy. When he was about to turn left, he quickly turned the car to the right and hit the brakes.

"What was I thinking…"

Sasuke whispered as he placed both of his hands on the top of the steering wheel and looked at the road in front of him.

_He needs ME, that's why he called ME… not anyone else, not even that Iruka guy… and I'm here ready to leave him alone even though - I admit but will never say it aloud- I know I'm the one who caused this, so I'm responsible for it._

By 'responsible', well, what Sasuke meant was going out there and making sure Naruto will never be with Sakura ever again.

* * *

Naruto quickly ran down the stairs of his apartment building, Wearing a black shirt and orange shorts . He jogged towards the plaza since it was not that far from his apartment. He didn't know how to feel, he didn't even know what he was doing. Who the hell would ask his text mate to meet up when they've only known each other for a week or so. They don't even know each others' family backgrounds. Heck, he didn't even know how old Sasuke was. But right now, none of those mattered, he needed someone by his side. Iruka was the first choice, of course, but he wasn't around. He stayed at school to finish his students' grades. And his girlfri-- ex-girfriend was definitely out since she was the reason in the first place. So the only choice was Sasuke. 

He arrived at the plaza after a couple of minutes. He tried looking around and then remembered that he didn't know what Sasuke looked like. Naruto reached into his pocket for his cell phone. And unfortunately, found it empty. So the question was… how would he know who Sasuke is?! He focused his eyes on the people around him. There wasn't many people around since it was night time, so maybe searching for Sasuke wouldn't be that hard. Every time someone passed by, Naruto would look if the person was holding a cell phone, or if he seemed like looking for someone as well. He  
had been there for 15 minutes and felt his eyes getting blurry.

_Maybe he's not gonna show up after all…_

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_Geez! Calm down, it has only been 15 damn minutes… but still…_

Just then, a black Mercedes Benz parked a little farther behind him. He turned to look at it, but decided that his text mate couldn't be that rich to drive around the town with a Mercedes, it just can't be hi--

"Naruto."

The blond was about to turn his head when two hands held both sides of his head, preventing him from seeing the face of the person who called him.

"Is that you? Sasuke?" He knew it was him. He recognized that deep voice. He just needed to be sure he was not going to spill his tears and story to the wrong person, that would be awkward and embarrassing.

"Yes." Sasuke still hadn't let go of Naruto's head.

"Let me see you--" The smaller boy's words were quickly cut off.

"No."

"But why?" Naruto wanted to see him so much. He placed his hands on top of Sasuke's attempting to remove them.

"Stop." The boy immediately ceased moving. "Naruto, I just wanted to tell you that I don't want to scare you off when you see my face. So don't freak out on me. It'll be annoying."

"Why the hell would I freak out when I see your face? Are you ugly?"

"No."

"Do you have a big scar on your face?"

"No."

"Do you have a… face?"

"Of course I do." He deadpanned. How the dobe joked around when he just had his heart broken will remain a mystery to him.

"Then let me see you." Sasuke's grip on his head lightened as Naruto removed his hands carefully and slowly turned around.What he saw surprised him. Why would this guy tell him that he'll freak out when he gets a glimpse of his face when it's not something to fear. In fact, it felt like he had seen him somewhere, he just couldn't remember. The two of them just stared at each other for some time before Sasuke broke the silence.

"What?"

"Nothing." Naruto attempted to smile a little. "I'm hungry."

"So am I. There's a nice restaurant here, you wanna go there?"

Naruto nodded in response. Sasuke then walked towards the car and went to the driver's seat while waiting for Naruto to join him. But the other boy just stood there outside looking at the car. Sasuke sighed and stepped out.

"What's the matter now?"

Naruto shook his head. " Well, are you sure this is yours? You didn't steal it, right?"

"Che. As if. Stop being stupid." The brunette went inside and slammed the door. The smaller boy followed in and sat on the passenger's seat while snickering. Sasuke glared at him while Naruto just looked at him while smiling.As he drove to the restaurant, Sasuke's mind wandered through the current situation.

_Naruto doesn't remember nor suspect anything. That's good… I guess. _He sighed._But wouldn't it be better if he knew it was me? It would be easier to tell him about that day, but then he'll hate me. _He sighed again._How could he NOT remember it was me! And that was just the other day! _He sighed once again. _I'm stuck. Shall I tell him? Or just play innocent? I hope he doesn't ask me how I knew it was him even if it's the first time seeing him. _He let out a final sigh as he heard another voice beside him. He cast a glance at Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke said as his eyes went back to the road.

"I said what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked with an annoyed voice.

"Nothing. What's wrong with YOU?" He threw the question back.

"I've been asking you the same question but all you ever gave me are sighs, you know." The blond boy crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What question?"

"See, you're not paying attention, I bet you aren't even paying attention to the road. I said how did you know it was me? I mean, this is the first time we met and all." He puffed.

"I just felt it."

"You mean you just hold people's head and call them randomly cause you feel like it?" Naruto ask in disbelief.

"Of course not, you idiot. I just knew it was you. I mean, you seemed to be looking for someone." Sasuke gave himself a pat on the back. Hell yeah!_Good reason, buddy._

"But still, what do you mean I'll freak out once I see your face? Come to think of it, you seem familiar…"

"Really now…" Sasuke continued driving. "Maybe you'll remember who I am as time passes by."

"Why don't you just tell me now?" Naruto leaned near Sasuke. "Please?"

"No. Now stop being childish." The raven-haired boy parked the car beside an elegant restaurant. "We're here."

The driver went out and waited until the other boy got out before locking all the doors of the car. In front of them was a nice restaurant, not the extravagant one, but the simple yet elegant type.

"We're eating here?" Naruto followed Sasuke as he went in. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tch. It wouldn't kill you to speak, you know." They both sat at a table-for-two at the dim corner of the restaurant.

"Yes it will." He answered as he raised his hand to call a waiter.

Sasuke placed an order for both Naruto and himself. He really didn't feel like eating even though he didn't eat anything at the party. He still felt bad about what happened to Naruto. Not that it wasn't a good thing for him. Getting rid of his girlfriend was the first step and yes, it was easy. But what about now? What should he do? As the food arrived, they ate in a comfortable silence. And who would have thought Naruto would be finished in about a minute?! The older one just kept eating his meal while Naruto watched him until he finished.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Sasuke signaled the waiter to give them their bill. Then he turned back to Naruto. "For what?"

"For being here."

"Why did you even call me out anyway?" That was the only statement Sasuke could think of that may help Naruto open up to him. He couldn't ask directly after all.

"Were you doing something important?" A worried expression flashed across Naruto's face.

"No. Nothing more important than--" _You. _"this."

"I see." The boy in front of him let out a sigh. "So yeah, I called you out because of what happened between me and my girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend, that is…" He let his bangs fall over his eyes to cover them in case he couldn't stop his tears. "Listen, I know that is has nothing to do with you whatsoever and I know you probably don't give a damn. But I just need someone to talk to."

"Naruto." Sasuke felt the guilt again but quickly shut the feeling away. "Tell me. I'll listen." He received a nod in response.

"You see, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen even in my life, except for one of my professors, Haku, she wasn't a girl though." Naruto let out a little chuckle. "Anyway, I thought we were in love. I mean, we weren't together that long but it had to mean something, right?" He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that, it feels like I'm the only one."

"Only one?" Sasuke repeated the last line indicating Naruto to elaborate.

"Only one in love, only one who cares, only one who gives a damn about our so called relationship, only one who's hurt and only one who suffers."

"If you feel that way then why still take everything seriously?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who had his heart broken."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Come to think of it, do you even have a girlfriend?"

"Hn. None of your business."

"Eh? Really?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, you don't have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I don't need them. Why even bother." He shrugged.

"Why are you being such a bastard all of the sudden?"

"Am not. This is just me." Sasuke stood up ready to leave since they were finished eating.

"I see. I could deal with that." Naruto stood up as well.

"Deal with what?"

"Your pissy attitude." Naruto smiled at him.

"Tch. And if I'm ready to deal with your childishness, I'll send you a message. I'm leaving." The brunette walked towards the exit as he ran his hand through his black hair.

"Wait!" The other boy quickly followed the Uchiha.

They both stopped in front of Sasuke's car. Neither of them moving, just waiting for the other one to talk.

"Sasuke, I was just kidding. Jeez."

The silent boy looked at him. "Hm, about the pissy one or the bastard one?"

"Can be both, can be none." He received another cold glare. "Come on, we both know it's true."

The taller boy just chuckled a little. "Get in the car. I'm taking you home."

Naruto sat on the passenger seat once again. "But I don't wanna go home yet." His smiling face suddenly fell and was replaced with a frown.

"Who said anything about your home?"

"So we're going to your house?"

"Who said we're going there? Who brings a text mate you barely even know to your own house?"

"That only applies to girls, you ass!" Naruto was getting irritated with Sasuke's _unusual_ attitude.

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe I missed that on the rule book."

"Really?"

"There is NO rule book, you idiot." Sasuke struggled to keep himself from laughing. _Can this person get any dumber?_

"That was my point! What I meant with 'Really?' was something like 'Really, there's a rule book?! Argh. You know what? I hate you." Naruto turned and faced the window instead.

"Too bad." Sasuke hit the brakes all of the sudden. "Bye bye."

"Eh?!" Naruto faced Sasuke. "You want to drop me here? But it's dark, and cold, and no where! I don't even know where my house is if I walk from here!"

"Exactly. Now shut up." Sasuke smirked at him after that and continued driving.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Naruto occasionally pointed where the direction of his house was, while Sasuke quietly followed. Naruto had a lot of questions to ask, but he just couldn't find the right time for them. He wanted them to talk since it would definitely make him feel better, but all Sasuke did was nod and shook his head even though the question couldn't be answered by yes or no. At last there they were, in front of Naruto's apartment building. The blond boy faced Sasuke and thanked him for the great time and when he was about to open the door, he looked outside and saw her. The one who broke his heart was standing outside his apartment.

"What now?" Sasuke heard Naruto whispered.

Naruto pulled the lock of the car's door and was about to open it when Sasuke pressed the automatic lock to quickly lock all doors. Naruto swiftly looked back at him.

"Wha--" He was cut off by Sasuke.

"On the other hand, let's go somewhere else." Sasuke was staring in front of the car, directly on the road.

Naruto turned his head to glance at Sakura, who was expecting him to get out of the car, then back at Sasuke. Go to the girl who hurt himawhile ago, or the guy who provided him confort--or at least tried to… the latter sounded so much better.

Naruto sat back and smiled. "Sure, let's go anywhere."

"Hn." Sasuke just smirked and drove away.

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks for reading I intended on making something longer but I got stuck on certain parts. Help? heheh  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it Review? You know you want to. xD 


End file.
